


Monster: The Rising Companion

by Commana



Series: Monster: The Rising [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commana/pseuds/Commana
Summary: Basically just a place i will explain some miscellaneous info of my crossover between Undertale and The Chronicles of Darkness





	1. In Regards to Ebott

In my universe Ebott is in a naturally-formed pocket dimension in the middle of England. Before the rising, nobody knew it was a pocket dimension because, while normal mortals were aware of the sovereign nation of Ebott, they were not aware that it was a pocket dimension since the magi were good at covering it up... Until the Magelove Monsters went free that is. After the rising the magi revealed this information since the supernatural and mystical of this world was unveiled to the masses. Ebott was a a sovereign nation with a democracy... The democracy was eccentric because it was based on the legend that someday a rightful monarchy would return so the democracy was temporary... However the rightful monarchs are actually the monster monarchs. They were unable to claim the throne of ebott because they were trapped under Mt. Ebott. The seven magi in their guilt created the legend of the rightful monarch and created a temporary democracy to govern things in the meantime in preparation for when the monsters would eventually go free. None of the normal mortals of ebott believed in the legend but if they were proven wrong most decided that if those monarchs did appear then they would welcome them with open arms due to the legend being an important part of their countries folklore. Of course when the monsters went free it was revealed that the legend was true and the monarchy was returning. Most humans of ebott were fine with this due to the legends importance and the fact that that they would still get a say in government of the new monarchy as this is a constitutional monarchy with a parliament heavily focused on hearing what the people have to say. Of course there is still a minority that formed a monster and mage hate group: "The Guardians of the Mundane" they will however not be important for the first part of the story as they are currently a very weak hate group, all bark and no bite... okay maybe a few isolated incidents of monsters being assaulted in public but the attackers were quickly detained and the monsters were fine


	2. In Regards to The World of Darkness/The Chronicles of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are fans of the world of darkness this chapter will explain WHICH one i am using for this crossover and it will also explain some changes to the lore of the world of darkness i had to make as to make UT compatible with WOD.

The incarnation of the world of darkness i am using is The Chronicles of Darkness, meaning the vampires, mages, werewolves, demons, mummies, changelings, and others will be of the games such as: Vampire: The Requiem, Mage: The Awakening, Werewolf: The Forsaken, Demon: The Descent, Mummy: The Curse, and Changeling: The Lost. For those of you that are fans of Mage: The Awakening I should inform you that the rules for Paradox in this crossover will be... Different. There are multiple things in undertale that simply would not be compatible with the world of darkness if paradox attacked EVERY thing that is blatantly magical. I have a undertale headcanon that Monster magic and Mage magic is of the same source but monsters just use it more naturally. But under normal mage: the awakening rules mage magic (or supernal magic as it is referred to by mages) is bogged down by two things: Paradox, and Disbelief. Paradox is invoked whenever supernal magic is obviously magical (meaning shit like shooting fireballs from your hands backfires... BIG TIME.) And it causes a bit of the abyss to flow through and cause anomalies that tend to bring harm to the mage and other people. Undertale Monsters being made of supernal magic in this AU and obviously being magical as fuck would have issues with this. On the other hand there is disbelief which basically happens when a sleeper (mage: the awakening equivalent of a muggle) sees vulgar magic (magic that is obviously magic like the fireball example above) and basically if they see the vulgar magic, the spell weakens rapidly as the sleeper sees it and then dissipates altogether, and then the sleeper (unless they have a REALLY strong will) completely forgets anything happened out of the ordinary. It would be problematic for undertale monsters because it would mean just being SEEN by a human would kill them by dissipating the magic making up their body. Not to mention that both paradox AND disbelief would basically make The Barrier collapse in no time at all. So i have altered the rules a bit for the purpose of this Undertale and Chronicles of Darkness crossover. First of all Paradox will only happen if the mage screws up the spell, in this AU casting vulgar magic is perfectly fine as long as they have enough skill for a particular spell. Disbelief on the other hand. Does. Not. Exist. Instead other mages trying to keep things secret before the undertale monsters went free just kinda erased the memories of sleepers who saw vulgar magjc, and the mages generally still tried to use covert magic but if they had to use vulgar magic then they were fine as long as they did not bite off more than they could chew and screw up their spell. The barrier did have SOME paradox but the only effect was that sleepers forgot the monsters of ebott were real. But not all paradox would have that effect.


	3. In Regards to the Power of the Human Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the whole "human souls give undertale monsters incredible power" thing

In Undertale 7 souls give godlike power. Period. And humans could not take human souls, only monsters can. However in this crossover between Undertale and the Chronicles of Darkness this would not make sense for TWO reasons. First of all, mage: the awakening mages can harvest and use human souls so in an undertale crossover the whole "humans cannot take other human souls" would not make sense. Second of all, mages would not gain godlike power from a HUNDRED human souls, much less 7 human souls. The way I am changing that for the purpose of this AU is by making it so that human souls by themselves are not all that powerful, but if an undertale monster's soul is combined with a human soul or if the souls of almost all the souls of the monsters in the underground is combined, only then will the incredible power a monster can get from a human soul is unleashed (note that these are undertale monsters we are talking about, the creatures from the world of darkness do not have this ability, a vampire may be able to steal souls but they may not get godlike power). The only exception is the power of a living archmage, archmages have the potential to use the full power of their souls, thus the 7 mages who made the barrier were able to make it without the aid of an undertale monster's soul because they were archmages.


	4. In Regards to Chronicles of Darkness homebrew/fanmade content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to include homebrew content in this AU?

Yes. Yes I am. This is fanfic, not official fic. I am going to include homebrew world of darkness shit. I will make sure to list the sources of the homebrew/fan-made stuff. that is all.

Also get ready for chapter 3... It is gonna be my first cliffhanger >:)


	5. Meet the seven archmagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I describe the 7 archmagi and their magical styles and paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they all achieved archmagedom just before making the barrier in the year 1750/-1X (one year before Asgore instated the new calendar for the underground.)

**ATHOS VALERIO (determination wizard):**

You already know this guy. Italian mage. Looks like Merlin or Gandalf, Wears a cool red wizards robe with a hood. But his magical style? He is a hermetic mage. Alchemy, Astrology, Theurgy, Seal of Solomon, all that good hermetic s*it. He is of the Acanthus path (birth year: 1670/-81X)

**SHEILA QUINLAN (kindness wizard):**

This particular wizard fell in love with Athos Valerio and they are currently married. She is an Irish mage with ginger hair and blue eyes (I do not know what a Celtic pagan would wear so just look up Celtic pagan outfits and picture her wearing them). Her style is that of druidism/Celtic paganism. She is of the Thyrsus path (birth year: 1729/-22X, Yes I know she probably looks like she is 21 and is married to a wizard that looks to be in his 80s but they love each other, get over it.)

**JINGFEI (patience wizard):**

Asian mage with black hair, brown eyes. She practices Taoist Sorcery. She is of the Mastigos path (same birth year as Sheila)

**ANDROMEDA (integrity wizard):**

She is a Greek mage with black hair and blue eyes. She practices a form of magic that invokes the Greek gods (especially Hecate for obvious reasons). Acanthus path (once again same birth year as Sheila, this is the last one with a matching birth year)

**CORNELIUS PEMBERTON (justice wizard):**

British mage with blonde hair and yellow eyes (In this AU I there is a rare magical condition I made up where their eyes are the color of their soul. Chara also has this condition. Because I am as good at naming things as Asgore I have named it "Wizard Iris Syndrome"). He practices a christian form of magic (but has no prejudice towards pagan mages) that invokes angels and saints to create "miracles". He is of the Obrimos path. (his birth year is 1720/-31X)

**SIEGMUND OTTO (bravery wizard):**

This is a German mage... As for appearance just picture a human version of Asgore (a bit shorter tho). He practices a norse style of magic, with runes being an important part of his magic. He is of the Moros path. (his birth year is 1710/-41X)

**NOSTRIANO CARDELLI (perseverance wizard)**

Like Athos Valerio, he is an Italian mage. He has black hair and purple eyes (again. Wizard Iris Syndrome). He practices Goetic magic (in mage: the awakening, it means he invokes inner demons representing vices and it does not have to be an evil style of magic, sure the inner demons are probably evil but as long as they are kept under strict magical control they can be used for good.) He is of the Mastigos path. (his birth year is: 1725/-26X)


End file.
